Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{8}{10}-13\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {13} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {13} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{7}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{7}{10}$